konoha's new best friends
by bobbyskaggs0711
Summary: now konoha becomes friends with squid girl and tokiko sheesh
1. Chapter 1: konoha

hey guys. me again so i have a new story to tell.

konoha's new best friends based on the story tokiko's new best friend.

one day at the sos brigade's room konoha,konata,mikuru,nagato,haruhi,kyon and itski were waiting on bp and his team.

woooooooooooooooooooof woof woof woof woof woof said konoha.

konata said haruhi.

yeah said konata.

did you call bp and his team to come over here said haruhi.

yes but ms. suzumiya he won't pick up his phone said konata.

then kagami and tsukasa came.

then konoha turn on her collor.

sis kagami and her sister are here said konoha.

then kagami and tsukasa came in.

hey kagami is your voice box fixed yet said konata.

then kagami wrote no.

ok said konata.

i see a limo said yuki nagato.

wow look at that logo on that limo said haruhi.

then the door of the limo opened and bp and his tame came out of the limo.

here human said squid girl.

thank squid girl said chizuru.

you're welcome said squid girl.

whoa bp and his team own that limo said kyon.

nope just squid girl kyon said bp.

glad we're here so we found something for you kagami said tokiko.

then kagami wrote what is it.

it's your voice box said tokiko.

then kagami grabbed her voice box.

thanks tokiko said kagami.

your welcome said tokiko.

so what did you want us for ms. suzumiya asked kazuki.

i called you and your team over here kazuki because konoha izumi needs a new best friend said haruhi.

well she can be mine and squid girl's best friend said tokiko.

grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr said konoha.

what's wrong sis said konata.

the computer club just put a banana peel on the sidewalk and asakura is going to slip on it said konoha.

then bp got up and flew down to the banana peel and picked it up and threw it in the trash.

done and done said bp.

darn you sos brigade said one of the computer club members.

so what do you say konoha you want to join me and tokiko said squid girl.

in being best friends yes said konoha.

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2: konata

konata's best friend.

one in the clubroom haruhi and her team were talking.

then ms. suzumiya saw that konata and her sister were sleeping.

then konata's phone rang huh hello hey kagami what up what but ok ok bye said konata.

then konata started crying.

then konoha turned her collar on.

sis i'm trying to sleep.

oh sis i-i got some bad news.

here we go you this is the second time you did this.

kagami said that-that we're not best any more.

oh great said kyon.

poor ms. izumi said mikuru.

then nagato came in all wet.

sorry i'm late ns. suzumiya she said.

then mr. kimidori came out of yuki's book bag and made yuki clean.

the hick said konata.

some thing wrong konata.

yes yuki kagami told-.

you your best friend any more i got the text from her.

oh.

then mini asakura came out of yuki's book bag.

ms. nagato kagami text yo- she said.

ms. asakura? said kyon.

then bobby pikachue came in.

hey guys he said

hey bobby pikachue.

watch out for that- said nikuru

then bobby pikachue jumpped over konata's tears.

uh bobby pikachue can i ask you something.

sure.

how come ryoko shrunk to a size of a doll?

whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat yuki i told not to bring her you know what happins when she sees kyon.

mr. pikachue i'm ok i am not going to kill kyon.

oh ok.

so what brings you here bobby pikachue said haruki.

well hey wheres itski.

hes sick.

oh i'm here to be konata's new best friend.

really said konata

bobby pikachue nodded.

oh thanks bobby pikachue.

your welcome izumi.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3: kagami

kagami's new best friend.

after calling konata to tell her that she is not her best friend anymore kagami went to the mall with her family.

then when they got there kagami saw the izumi sisters hanging out with the beat the squid out of them squad.

something wrong sis said tsukasa.

yes konata and her sister are hanging out with bobby pikachue and his team said kagami.

then kagami anf her family got out of the car.

hey bobby pikachue.

hello kagami and her family said bobby pikachue.

what are you and your team doing here with konoha and konata.

then konoha and konata's team came.

kagami didn't you hear the izumi sisters are best friends with bobby pikachue and gis team said haruhi.

oh.

then konata saw ripto's ship.

( ok ripto's ship is at the mall so they can get the blue prints ripto bought).

then kagami bumpped into dan kuso.

ow watch where your going dan.

sorry kagami said dan.

hey wait kagami maybe you can be best friends with one of the brawlers said her mom.

hey dan can i be best friends with marucho.

ok.

then dan called marucho.

hey marucho it's dan so kagami asked if she can be your best friend yeah ok i'll tell her ok bye.

well what did marucho say.

he said yes.

great i'm best friends with marucho.

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4 ed

ed's new friend.

one day at the club room haruhi was getting bored.

what's taking edward and yuki so long she said.

then ed and yuki came in.

sorry we're late ms. suzumiya said ed.

woof (ed) said konoha.

hey konoha.

konata did't seem impressed.

then bobby pikachue and his team came in.

ok next time don't drink my juice said bobby pikachue.

then squid girl bumpped into haruki.

ow mr. suzumiya that hurt she said.

sorry said haruki.

hey best friend said konata.

hey konat-.

"..."

well well if it isn't ed what brings you here.

ed just keepped his mouth shut.

should i tell him said armstrong.

yo armstrong what up.

s'up bobby pikachue.

so why is ed here said kazuki.

iwe don't want to talk about it.

pipsqueak.

WHAT DID YOU CALL ME SHORTY.

WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORTY.

then squid girl zipped bobby pikachue's mouth up.

shut u- she said.

who are you.

non of your biz.

woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof.

ok konoha sheesh my name is ika musume but my friends call squid girl.

mm.

what.

i said pipsqueak.

woof(stop).

ok.

hey ed you can join tokiko, squid girl, and konoha's friendship.

ok.

sweet put ed down as are third best friend.

ok said tokiko.

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5: zoey

zoey hanson's new best friend.

one day at cafe mew mew zoey hanson and her friends plus the izumi sisters were cleaning some tables.

then dren came in with his team.

hey kitty cats and dog girl he said.

what do you want dren said zoey.

well zoey i have a job for you and your team plus konoha and konata's team.

and that is said kiki.

one of your team mates got hurt pretty bad so zoey you need a new best friend and team mate said one of dren's team mates.

well who got hurt.

bridget.

woof woof woof woof woof said konoha (bridget got hurt yeah right).

you think this is a joke dog girl.

woof (yes).

well look at this photo.

woof woof woof woofwoof woof (huh is that bridget man).

sis lets go said konata.

ok.

then at the club room konoha, konata and blue aqua were at the sos brigade hq.

ms. suzumiya ms. suzumiya.

yes konata said haruhi.

we need help one of blue aqua's members got hurt and zoey needs a new member and friend.

hold on kazuki.

then haruhi saw that kazuki was sleeping.

tokiko.

yes ms. suzumiya said tokiko.

wake up your boyfriend please.

ok kazuki time to wake up.

but kazuki didn't.

man.

wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooof.

ah ms. izumi don't wake me up like that said kazuki.

kazuki.

yes ms. suzumiya.

can you be zoey's best friend ant team mate until blue aqua's team mate is healed.

no.

no? why not?

because i was put on your team ms. suzumiya.

i'll be her best friend and team mate until one of their team mates are healled said yuki.

ok.

sweet yuki nagato is our new best friend and team mate until bridget is healled said zoey.

tbc.


	6. Chapter 6: kyon

so how was that story.

kyon didn't say no to haruhi so i had to let kazuki say it.

but here a new best friend story for chapter 6.

chapter 6 kyon's new best friend.

one day at bobby pikachue's club room kyon was playing checkers with yotsuba.

king me kyon said yotsuba.

man said kyon.

then kyon turned and saw that squid girl wasn't in the room.

uh cap.

then kyon saw that bobby pikachue was sleeping.

yo cap.

huh wha what is it kyon said bobby pikachue.

wheres squid girl?

then bobby pikachue saw that squid girl wasn't in the club room.

she might be talking with tsubasa in the hall.

then squid girl and tsubasa came in.

what were you two talking about.

non of your bi- said squid girl being cut off by tsubasa.

we were talking about yuki going with blue aqua he said.

whaaaaaaaaat kyon stay here i'm going to have a little talk with ms. suzumiya.

ok.

then bobby pikachue closed the door.

we were also talking about you having a new best friend kyon geso said isumi.

you may have a point squid girl.

then kazuki came in.

kazuki what are you doing here?

kyon i said no to ms. suzumiya said kazuki.

man i wanted to no to her when i started high school.

really?

yep and kazuki you are my new best friend.

sweet i gotta go tell tokiko.

tbc.

wasn't that cool bobby pikachue going to talk with haruhi and kyon picked kazuki as his new best friend pleas review ok bye.


	7. Chapter 7: chiyo-chan

chiyo-chan"s new best friend.

one day at school chiyo-chan and osaka were talking.

hey chiyo-chan look said osaka.

huh she said as she saw bobby pikachue's genderbender.

class this is windy pikachue.

wow she looks just like bobby pikachue said chiyo-chan.

man i hate her said osaka.

ms. sakaki?

yes chiyo-chan.

i think osaka doesn't like the new girl.

oh.

then she went back looking at the bite on her hand.

then at lunch time chiyo-chan sat next to osaka.

uh can i sit with you t- said windy.

no said osaka.

oh come on osaka said chiyo-chan

fine.

thanks.

your welcome.

hey chiyo-chan?

yes windy.

are you going to eat that apple?

no why you want it.

yes.

ok here.

then windy ate the apple.

thanks.

your welcome.

hey do you and osaka want to be my best friends chiyo-chan.

you can be chiyo-chan's best friend but not mine.

ok.

tbc.


	8. Chapter 8 part 1

konoha and bi-ryu and team?

one day at the club room haruhi, her genderbend of them were talking.

uh konoha said haruhi.

woof woof woof woof woof said konoha.

KONOHA!

woof woof woofwoofwoof (what ms. suzumiya).

your sister is calling bi-ryu.

(omg).

hi bi-ryu its konata konoha's sister yeah hold on its for you sis said konata.

woof woof woof woof (hi god of death).

uh sis voice box.

oh sorry i didn't have my- WHAT ok i'll be over there with my team ok bye.

then in the cliffs hey ripto.

huh ow why you! said ripto.

nice work,konoha now white tiger bomb said bi-ryu.

darn you konoha's team.

thanks for coming to save us konoha.

your welcome.

nyang.

what wrong konoha?

i'm not your pet's friend anymore i have squid girl and tokiko.

ny-ny-nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaang.

oh great.

tbc.


	9. Chapter 9 part 2

konoha and bi-ryu and team? part 2.

konoha look i know that you have new best friends but i have been your best friend like forever said bi-ryu's pet.

i know but it's time to go see other people ok said konoha.

no izumi.

no? why not? don't you wanna a new best friend or something?

no konoha i don't.

look i know your upset geso but konoha has us said squid girl.

thank you.

then haruhi had an idea.

maybe you can still be best friends with her konoha said haruhi.

what do you mean ms. suzumiya-chan?

i mean- wait did you call me suzumiya-chan?

yep.

then haruhi hugged konoha.

thanks konoha.

ms. suzumiya i can't breath.

oops sorry.

now what did you mean me, konoha, and tokiko can be friends with bi-ryu's pet degeso?

i mean look at tokiko she likes pets squid girl.

oh right.

so what do you say bi-ryu's pet wanna be friends with me, squid girl, and tokiko?

no.

oh come on woof.

how about this fight with konoha if you win me and tokiko won't be best friends with her and if konoha wins you have to be our new best friend.

deal.

tbc.

a little long but i'm done.


	10. Chapter 10 part 3

heart and sinoko vs konoha and bi-ryu's pet? part 3 of konoha and bi-ryu and team?

if you win me and tokiko won't be best friends with her and if konoha wins you have to be our new best friend.

deal.

wait a sec squid girl said a voice.

hello... heart aino said squid girl.

grrrrrrrrrrrrrr woof woof woof woof woof woof woof (what are you doing here heart aino)

i came here for a rematch with my sisters.

uh heart how am i going to say this the love birds aren't on my team anymore there on konoha's team.

then i'll fight those two sinoko.

then heart's sister came.

yes sis she said.

let's fight konoha and bi-ryu's pet.

ok wait i thought were fighting squid girl, tokiko, and yotsu-.

not on her team anymore said tokiko.

how dare you cut me off tokiko after this fight your next.

ok if the aino sisters win me and squid girl won't be best friends with her and if you two win you bi-ryu's pet have to be our new best friend.

no said bi-ryu's pet.

uh ok hello you said yes but now you don't want to fight the aino sisters with our deal?

yep.

then konoha bite bi-ryu's pet's ear.

ow izumi that hurt.

sorry but i don't want you fighting me heart and sinoko aren't best friends their sisters.

shes right you know and-.

shut up heart.

did you just tell heart to shut up?

yeah.

then heart slapped bi-ryu's pet.

ow why you come on izumi lets fight for our friendship.

make up your mind is it yes or no on our deal?

yes.

ok then.

tbc.


	11. Chapter 11: part 4

heart and sinoko vs konoha and bi-ryu's pet part 2? part 4 of konoha and bi-ryu and team?

ok lets figh- said the aino sisters.

woof (wait) said konoha.

what is it ms. izumi said tokiko?

they forgot to pick up their sister Minako aino.

whaaaaaaaaaaaaat i told you we should pick sis up sinoko.

sorry i'm late sisters said a voice.

Minako!

what are you two doing we're going to fight-

how many time do i have to say this not on her team anymore.

shut up.

ms. suzumiya i'm going to fight with konoha ok.

fine tokiko said haruhi.

lets fight ainos.

bring it on.

then two hours later konoha and heart were the only two left.

your good konoha like i said to tokiko don't miss with the power of love love kamehamehaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

then konoha was diging.

SIS said konata.

ha i win i- huh?

then heart saw that she missed.

where are you izumi where are you?

leaf 33 leaf blast of drain.

then some vines grabbed heart and sucked her powers.

time to finish this.

then konoha was kicking heart.

i-zu-mi konoha attack.

then heart went down to the ground.

konoha pin.

1, 2, 3 konoha's team wins said yuki.

(ok yuki was the ref because she wanted konoha's team to win).

yeah to bad ainos better luck next time.

i'm... not... done... yet.

then heart fainted and saki came.

why you little dog girl i'm gonna beat you up said saki.

stop...sa-sa.

no heart.

then heart was giving saki the boo boo eyes.

please...sa-sa.

ok fine.

then saki and the aino sisters were gone.

woof... woof... woof.

then konoha fainted and konoha grabbed her.

lets go back to the club room.

fine.

then when konoha and her team were gone squid girl put bi-ryu's pet's name to her list of best friends.

tbc.

done now please review because this is the last chapter of the best friend saga ok bye.


	12. Chapter 12 masamune

masamune's new best friend.

one day in the city ginka and his team were looking for bobby pikachu and his team.

hm where could bobby pikachu be said ginka.

madoka what are you soing asked masamune?

hookimg my gps up to my computerr she said maybe we can find bobby pikachu.

stop thift said a voice.

huh?

then ginka and his team saw bobby pikachu and his team.

catch if you can shorty said ripto.

then he stopped and saw ganka and his team.

there is no where for you to run ripto.

oh yeah bobby pikachu in boots.

yeah.

uh cap said kyon.

what kyon?

yeotsuba has her eyes set on masamune.

then when bobby pikachu turned ripto was gone.

great kyon ripto got away.

hey bobby pikachuy said yu.

yes yu.

masamune need a new best friend.

i'll be his best friend.

sweet yotsuba thanks.

your welcome.

tbc.


	13. Chapter 13: satsuki

shark girl's new best friends.

(i lied about the friendship saga being over sorry everyone).

one day at the lemon shack shark girl was waiting for squid girl and her sister and their team.

what taking them so long saru said shark girl.

hey shark girl said squid girl and her team.

about time you came saru.

so whats up with you Satsuki geso.

well i need a new best friend or something saru.

you know ms. izumi has a catch phrase too said kyon.

really what is saru?

her catch phrase is woof.

then chiyo-chan came.

hey bobby pikachu and his team she said.

hey chiyo-chan.

so what brings you here chiyo-chan?

i'm here because tokiko told me to tell Satsuki if shark girl wants to be friends with her, squid girl, konoha and bi-ryu's pet's best friend.

then squid girl ran.

hey come back here saru.

squid.

chiyo-chan are you nu-.

sa-sa sa-sa sa-sa said heart and her sisters.

hey heart saru.

hey satsuki have you seen sa-sa?

no saru.

come sisters lets keep looking for sa-sa.

kay.

then the aino sisters were gone.

so what do you say shark girl want to be friends with squid girl and her four best friends?

yes saru.

wait what.

tbc.

please review.


	14. Chapter 14 aoki lapis

aoki lapis's new best friend.

(ok this is the last chapter so review the best friend saga please).

one day aoki and miku were talking.

then kaito said you wanna drink or something aoki and i said no thanks said aoki.

so what kaito do asked miku.

he bought me an ice cream.

oh.

then aoki bumpped into bobby pikachu.

ow watch where you going bobby pikachu.

oops sorry he said.

whats wrong aoki?

bobby pikachu i need a new best friend.

why aoki?

because kaito told my best friend that i'm not her friend anymore.

oh tsubasa.

then tsubasa came.

yes cap he said.

aoki needs a new best friend.

ok i'll be her best friend.

thanks tsubasa.

your welcome aoki.

tbc i mean the end.

please review.


	15. Chapter 15 meet the izumi brothers

konata and konoha meet konoki and konaki.

hey yotsuba said itski.

what is it itski said yotsuba.

let's play checkers.

ok.

then she saw tokiko reading her book with her glasses on.

hey bro do you think mr. suzumiya is going to say hi to us said a voice.

yes bro woof said another voice.

konoki and konaki come in said haruki.

konoki and konaki?

the izumi brothers are here and- said the izumi brothers.

grrrrrr woof woof woof woof woo- said konoha.

is that me bro woof?

yes and that's me bro.

hi i'm konata and this is my sis konoha we're the izumi sisters said konata.

nice to meet you two i'm konaki and this is my brother konoki we're the izumi brothers.

konoha come here said haruhi.

coming ms. suzumiya woof.

you two must be konoha and konata's genderbender said tokiko.

yep.

ha ha ha that is funny ms. suzumiya woof.

yep.

tbc.

please review.


End file.
